Marluxia
|JaSync2 = Shūichi Ikeda |JaSync2n = |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts II |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts Union χ |Spiel5 = Kingdom Hearts III |Bild2 = Marluxia_KHIII.png|tab2 = Kingdom Hearts III}} Marluxia, der anmutige Assassine, ist das elfte Organisationsmitglied der Organisation XIII und Herr über das Schloss des Entfallens aus Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Aussehen Ein großer, eleganter Niemand mit weiblichen Gesichtszügen. Er trägt die typische, schwarze Kutte der Organisation XIII mit den dazugehörigen schwarzen Stiefeln, Handschuhen und der ebenso schwarzen Hose. Sein Haar ist schulterlang und rosa mit krausen. Seine Augen sind dunkelblau und seine Lippen blass-pink. Er ist normalerweise von Kirschblütenblättern umgeben, was in der japanischen Kultur die Vergänglichkeit von Leben und Tod symbolisiert. Seine Sense, die elegante Dahlie, ist sein ständiger Begleiter. Persönlichkeit Marluxia ist von trügerischer Natur und äußerst arrogant und eitel. Ähnlich wie Xemnas hat auch Marluxia die unverkennbare Angewohnheit, übertrieben dramatisch zu sein und ebenso lange, dramatische Reden zu halten. Zudem ist er stolz auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und vom monotonen Klang seiner Stimme her erkennt man, dass Marluxia erst gar nicht versucht, Emotionen vorzuheucheln, wie die meisten anderen Mitglieder der Organisation (auch wenn er in gewissen, aber recht seltenen Situationen lächelt oder lacht). Außerdem scheint er besessen davon zu sein, seine Überlegenheit den anderen Mitgliedern gegenüber unter Beweis zu stellen und diese zu manipulieren. Auf Grund dieser Verhaltensweisen wird er von den Gründungsmitgliedern mit Argwohn betrachtet. Er ist ein brillanter Stratege, bewertet andere eher abschätzend und ist zudem sehr narzisstisch. Bericht Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Bevor Marluxia mit den anderen zum Schloss des Entfallens geschickt wird, geht er noch mit Roxas auf eine Mission nach Twilight Town. Dort bemerkt man das erste Mal sein Interesse an dem Schlüsselschwert. Er kann seinen Blick nicht davon lösen und fragt Roxas während der Mission über das Schlüsselschwert aus. Roxas bemerkt seinen gierigen Blick, denkt sich aber nichts dabei. Nachdem Axel als Einziger aus dem Schloss des Entfallens zurückkehrt, redet er darüber, dass Marluxia als Verräter gestorben ist. Er ist, wie alle Charaktere, im Missions-Modus spielbar. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Marluxia bildet zusammen mit Lexaeus, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen und Axel das "Schloss des Entfallens"-Team, wobei Letzterer als Einziger die Mission im Schloss überlebt. Marluxia ist der Anführer dieses Teams und somit auch der Herrscher im Schloss des Entfallens. Außerdem überwacht er Naminés Arbeit, die darin besteht, Soras Erinnerungen zu verändern und ihn somit für die Organisation gefügig zu machen. Das erste mal erscheint er Sora zu Beginn des Spiels auf einer Landstraße, die Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen. Er meint das vor Sora etwas liege, was dieser benötige, doch um es zu erhalten, müsse er etwas verlieren, dass ihm sehr wichtig ist. Dann verschwindet er wieder. Sora und seine Gefährten folgen dem Weg und erreichen das Schloss des Entfallens. Kurz nachdem sie dieses betreten haben, stellen sie fest, dass sie alle das Gefühl haben, König Micky und Riku seien im Gebäude. Als sie weiter ins Schloss vordringen wollen, erscheint Marluxia erneut und schließt die Eingangstür hinter ihnen. Die Freunde halten ihn zuerst für einen Herzlosen, weshalb Donald ihn mit Blitzen angreifen will, jedoch kann er den Zauber nicht einsetzen, sehr zur Verwirrung der Freunde. Marluxia erklärt nun, dass dies im Schloss des Entfallens normal sei. Als sie dieses betraten, hätten sie all ihre Fähigkeiten verlernt. Er erklärt weiterhin dass im Schloss Finden verlieren bedeute und umgekehrt. Weiter sagt er, dass Sora dort Menschen treffen würde, die er einst kannte, ebenso wie solche, die er vermisse. Sora schlussfolgert daraufhin, dass Riku im Schloss sein muss, woraufhin Marluxia erwidert: ,,Wenn ihn zu finden dass ist, was du dir wünschst..." Dann greift er Sora scheinbar an und teleportiert sich, als dieser mit dem Schlüsselschwert kontra geben will. Er taucht am anderen Ende des Raumes wieder auf und erklärt auf Soras Nachfrage, dass er seine Erinnerungen durchsucht habe. Daraus hat er eine Weltenkarte von Traverse Town erstellt, die er Sora nun überreicht. Zu guter letzt fordert er Sora auf, mit der Karte die Tür hinter sich zu öffnen und sagt: ,,Verliere und finde erneut. Oder finde und verliere erneut." Dann verschwindet er. Nachdem die Helden Traverse Town wieder verlassen haben, erscheint Marluxia erneut. Er fragt wie Soras Begegnung mit seinen alten Erinnerungen verlaufen sei, worauf dieser meint, es sei schön gewesen, alle mal wiederzusehen, will dann aber wissen, was Marluxia eigentlich von ihm will. Dieser antwortet mit der Gegenfrage, was Sora denn zu bieten habe und geht auf ihn zu, als plötzlich Axel erscheint. Auf Marluxias Frage, was er wolle, meint der andere Niemand, dass die Nummer XI Sora nicht für sich allein beanspruchen solle. Marluxia gibt ihm daraufhin eine Weltenkarte und meint, dass Axel Sora vielleicht testen wolle. Dann geht er durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit. Das nächste mal erscheint er erst wieder auf der Bildfläche, nachdem Sora gegen Vexens Riku-Replika gewonnen hat. Als dieser sich mit Larxene streitet, weil sie ihn verspottet, betritt die Nummer XI den Raum und beendet die Auseinandersetzung. An dieser Stelle ist auch zum ersten mal sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er weist Vexen zurecht und meint er solle einsehen, dass sein Vorhaben gescheitert ist. Als Vexen darauf ungehalten reagiert und Marluxia darauf verweist, dass er nur die Nummer XI sei, er selbst aber Nummer IV, bedroht Marluxia ihn mit seiner Waffe. Er erklärt dass ihr Vorgesetzter ihm die Verantwortung und Befehlsgewalt über das Schloss und Naminé anvertraut habe und es somit Verrat an der Organisation sei, wenn Vexen sich ihm widersetze. Axel, der auch anwesend ist, kommentiert dies mit den Worten, dass Verräter eliminiert würden. Larxene meint nun, dass Vexen ein Nichtsnutz sei und es daher keine Rolle spiele, ob er lebe oder nicht, worauf Vexen wütend wird. Marluxia meint, dass dieser Sora nicht gewachsen sei, doch Vexen entgegnet, sie seien ignorant und nur in der Lage, die Oberfläche der Dinge zu erkennen, weshalb sie seine wahre Macht nicht sehen könnten. Marluxia fordert ihn auf, dies zu beweisen und meint, es würde keinem von ihnen gefallen, das Können eines Kameraden in Frage zu stellen. Vexen erwidert wütend, Marluxia solle sich sein aufgesetztes Mitgefühl sparen und verschwindet, um sich Sora zu stellen. Axel ermahnt Marluxia nun, Vexen so wütend zu machen, da er dadurch möglicherweise Sora töten könnte. Marluxia kommentiert dies nun mit den Worten: ,,Das will natürlich keiner von uns." Dann geht er zu Naminé, die in einer Ecke des Raumes sitzt und schürt ihre Angst, davor, dass Sora etwas zustoßen könne. Nachdem Sora das erste mal gegen Vexen angetreten ist, spricht Marluxia mit Larxene und Axel im Versammlungsraum der Organisation im Schloss. Axel meint hier, dass Soras Tod die Pläne der Organisation zunichte machen würde. Marluxia erwidert, dass Axel sicher wüsste, was er zu tun habe. Axel reagiert unwissend und fordert Marluxia auf ihm zu sagen, was er von ihm wolle. Die Nummer XI meint nun, dass Vexen offensichtlich ein Verräter sei und befiehlt Axel, ihn zu eliminieren. Axel geht, erinnert Marluxia aber, dass er diesen Befehl später nicht mehr zurücknehmen könne. Als Axel nach Erfüllung des Auftrages zu Marluxia zurückkehrt, offenbart sich, dass Marluxia ihm diesen Auftrag gab, um zu testen, ob er bereit sei sich ihm und Larxene anzuschließen, da sie beide die Organisation mithilfe Soras übernehmen wollen. Da Axel bereit war ein anderes Mitglied der Organisation zu töten, Vertrauen ihm die Beiden ihre Pläne an und beziehen ihn darin mit ein. Als Marluxia zu Naminé sagt, dass Sora bald kommen würde und sie anweist, weiter seine Erinnerungen umzusortieren, wird auch klar, wie sie Sora gefügig machen wollen. Nachdem Axel Naminé zur Flucht verholfen hat erscheint er bei Marluxia, der sich wütend zeigt und Axel als Verräter bezeichnet. Als Axel dies von sich weist, fragt Marluxia, warum er Naminé hat gehen lassen und erinnert an ihren Plan zur Übernahme der Organisation. Axel reagiert spöttisch darauf und stellt fest, dass Marluxia der eigentliche Verräter ist. Als Marluxia ihn fragt, wie lange er ihn schon verdächtige, meint Axel nur, dass sie beide nicht großherzig genug seien, um dem anderen zu trauen. Die Nummer XI erkennt nun, dass Axels Mord an Vexen nur dazu diente, in den Kreis der Verschwörer aufgenommen zu werden, um mehr über ihre Pläne zu erfahren. Axel meint dass er es nicht tun wollte, es aber Marluxias Anweisung gewesen sei. Dann ruft er seine Chakrams herbei und erinnert Marluxia an dessen Befehl: ,,Eliminiere diesen Verräter!" und meint, dass er seine Befehle immer befolge. Dann greift er den Verräter an. Während des Kampfes beschwört Marluxia Naminé als Schutzschild vor sich. Als Axel meint, dies würde ihm nichts nützen, ist sich Marluxia dessen nicht so sicher und ruft Sora, der den Raum inzwischen betreten hat, zu, dass Axel Naminé opfern würde, nur um ihn auszuschalten. Daraufhin wendet sich Sora gegen Axel, während Marluxia mit Naminé in den nächsten Raum flieht. Nach dem Kampf gegen Axel, zeigt sich Marluxia erfreut, dass Sora diesen besiegt hat. Dann weist er Naminé an, Soras Gedächtnis zu löschen, wodurch Soras Herz kollabieren würde und er leichter zu benutzen wäre. Für Marluxia überraschend weigert sich Naminé jedoch, da Sora ihr vergeben hat, obwohl sie ihn betrog. Sora, der nicht will dass Naminé verletzt wird, fordert sie auf Marluxias Befehl auszuführen. Doch bevor es dazu kommt, erscheint Repliku und rettet Naminé vor Marluxia. Dieser ist sichtlich überrascht über dessen Auftauchen, da er angenommen hatte, Sora hätte die Replika ausgeschaltet. Es kommt nun zum Kampf zwischen Sora, Donald und Goofy auf der einen und Marluxia auf der anderen Seite, den die Helden für sich entscheiden können. Kurz darauf stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie nicht den echten Marluxia getötet haben, sondern nur eine Illusion, die Zexion für Marluxia geschaffen hatte. Sora, Donald und Goofy gehen in den nächsten Raum, während Repliku auf Naminé aufpasst und treffen dort auf den echten Marluxia. Er meint dass die Leere schon bald Soras Herz zerreißen würde. Er ruft einen riesigen Niemanden, der ihm im Kampf unterstützen soll, den er steuert und der Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Totengott aufweist, herbei. Sora gewinnt den darauffolgenden Kampf, doch ändert sich nun lediglich die Form des riesigen Niemands. Dieser steht nun, ähnlich wie der Wächter-Herzlose, von Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, hinter Marluxia und hat das Aussehen eines weiblichen Todesengels, mit einer Sense in der rechten Hand. Nach dem folgenden letzten Kampf stirbt Marluxia, erzürnt und frustriert über seine Niederlage, mit einem Wutschrei. Da Marluxia noch vor Zexion stirbt, ist er das vorletzte Mitglied des Schloss des Entfallens-Teams und weiterhin das vierte Mitglied der Organisation XIII, der während der Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Sora und den Niemanden ums Leben kommt. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fertigkeiten Hauptartikel: Marluxia (Endgegner) Andere Auftritte ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross'' Zitate Trivia *Ursprünglich war Marluxia als weiblicher Charakter geplant, was seine Verbindung mit der Farbe Pink, die Macht über die Blumen und seinen feminin klingenden Namen erklärt. **Pinkes Haar soll in Japan für den Tod stehen. **Die Idee, aus Marluxia eine Frau zu machen wurde verworfen, da dann beide Verräter der Organisation weiblich wären. *Marluxias Verbindung zu den Kirschblüten stammt aus der Japanischen Folklore, in den Kirschblüten das Symbol des Lebens und des Todes sind. Weblinks